Betrayal
by ilikepotnoodles
Summary: Set after series 4. Merlin and Arthur go for a ride in the woods. They discover a injured druid boy and take him back to his people. But Arthur overhears Merlin's conversation with the druids and finds out about his magic.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Merlin" Arthur called, annoyed at Merlin for being slow.

"It's not my fault" he huffed, "im tired I've been on a horse all day, why can't we rest?"

"Because," he sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "im the king, and if I say we aren't going to rest yet, then we're not going to rest yet, okay."

"Stupid prat," he whispered, unfortunately not quietly enough.

"What did you just say Merlin" he called back.

Merlin turned his head; he had heard rustling from some of the bushes up ahead and started riding towards them.

"Excuse me; I was talking to you, where are you going now?"

"Shhh" said Merlin back annoyed at Arthur.

"Don't tell me to shhh, have you forgotten who I am" he said, and then suddenly he heard what his servant had been talking about.

They both dismounted their horses when they found an unconscious boy injured, he was covered in blood. As Merlin knelt down closer to the boy he saw a druid symbol on the boy's arm. He was so young, he could only be around nine years old, his parents would defiantly be worried about him.

"He's a druid," said Arthur behind him, for a minute Merlin had forgotten that he was there. "We should get him back to his people."

Merlin looked away from the child and gave Arthur a puzzled look.

"What, he's just a child, he hasn't done anyone any harm" he replied defending himself.

"No, I know-"

Merlin was cut off by the sound of a twig snapping. Both of the men turned round and saw a group of bandits, Arthur drew his sword and started to fight one of them.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluc" Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he spoke and two of the bandits were thrown back, he glanced quickly over at Arthur, he hadn't noticed him.

"Great Merlin, you just stand there while I do all the work then." The young king said as he walked towards his friend.

The bandits all lay dead on the floor. Arthur walked past them and took the young boy into his arms.

"We'd better get going; he needs to get back to his people quickly" He said to his servant as they mounted their horses. The druid boy was put on Merlin's horse carefully before they rode off. "The druids were last seen in the forest of Meytfih in Oden's kingdom, it shouldn't take long to get there, only a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

The Druids looked at Arthur and Merlin curiously but alert. One of them, a girl about Merlin's age, Alyssa was her name they later found out, ran to where the king put him down and muttered a few words. Instantly the boy's wounds started to heal and colour had come back to his previously pale face.

The head druid, Hadrian came over to the two men. He was an old man, his face was certainly aging and his once brown hair was mostly grey. He had a kind look on his face, but he also looked tired and weary.

"Thank-you for bringing him back to us, we are indebted to you." His voice was deep and strained. He certainly sounded grateful.

"It was no trouble; I only hope he will be alright." Arthur spoke seriously; there was a hint of respect in his voice for the old man. Merlin was a bit confused, but he didn't have time to think about that now.

"He will make a full recovery. At least let us give you both a bed for the night, it is getting quite dark." He said as he looked up at the sky.

"Thank-you for your kindness" he replied.

Alyssa came over to Merlin. He looked at her. She was a very pretty girl; she had light brown curly hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was beautifully pale, a lot like Merlin's. She reminded him a lot of Freya. She smiled at him kindly.

"Hi," she said quietly, Merlin guessed she was quite shy.

He smiled back at her, "Hi, im Merlin."

"Alyssa. Thank you for bringing my brother back, I've been so worried about him" she looked over at the boy with a look of relief on her face that he was back.

"It was no problem really. I'm glad he's going to be alright."

"Alyssa" someone shouted.

She turned around to her friend, "I'm coming."

"I've got to go, it was nice to meet you Merlin," she smiled warmly at him.

"You too." He said back to her before she ran off to her friend.

Sorry, I know it was short, the next chapter is going to be longer, I was just building up to it.

Please review, it makes me update faster.


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in ages, I have no idea where I am going with this story.**

**Please can I have some ideas for the next chapter, with just one it will mean I can put another chapter up tomorrow.**

**Thank you xxx**


End file.
